The boy with an age of 70
by WritingWhatILikeToWrite
Summary: Steve never fought in the Army. He never got his shield. He was frozen during an experiment went wrong. When finally the techniques were ready to unfreeze him, he finds himself in a new world where he doesn't belong. But just like all the other kids, he has to school. That's where he meets Tony. Yeah, we are talking about Tony, Tony Stark-Tony. The son of his once best friend.


Author's note: This is an AU! I kinda wanted it to be in the right time settings and stuff so I changed birthdates a little. For the people who want to know, there's a timeline at the bottom of this fic to make things a little more clear ^^

I hate him. I hate every single part of that guy, especially the shiny thing in his chest that keeps him alive. But more than anything I hate the fact that he hates me too, and that I don't actually hate him.

Three months ago I first met mister oh-so-fabulous. I mean, I knew him before, but only then I actually got to know who he really was. And that was a prick. I was going to the same high school as him. For some reason S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me to go there because I already knew Tony's father and Tony himself and it would be easier to fit in or something. Well, screw that. I didn't fit in anywhere, never had, never would. My parents and friends and everyone I had ever known was dead (except for Howard) and I couldn't adapt to the new modern technologies. Yep, my life was basically the most awesome one could ever imagine. Well, it gets better. On my first day, I still had the belief that everything could be a lot worse. Of course I had been right. Tony was there to prove that for me. For some reason he was a different person than he had been at home for the past year. From the first moment I met his friends, I knew things were going to change. The boys that were part of this so called 'Iron Gang' were sort of the Nazi's of the school. They decided how things went, who was to be liked and who was to be eliminated. I was part of the last group.

I had heard a great lot about Tony from the moment I got out of the ice. The first time I ever looked at the television, his head had been on the screen. He got introduced as the son of Howard Stark. It kind of amazed me how a boy that young could already get so much attention from the world. Not that he didn't do anything for it, he made his first invention when he was eight. But even so, softly said, he wasn't really one to stay in the background. He was much like his father in some ways, though very different in others. Howard liked the attention he got, but he wasn't a whore. Tony was. Well, actually he wasn't because he didn't get paid for it. Sometimes, though, I had my doubts about that last one.

And then there were the snarky comments. Every opportunity he got, he fired a shitload of insults towards anyone who was in his way. Sometimes he looked more like the Hulk than Bruce Banner himself, verbally speaking, may I add. Tony was way too lazy to beat the crap out of people. He had his buddies to do that for him.

Okay, enough about Tony. For some reason I spend way too much attention to him. I don't know what it is, either. He's just.. ugh. His three egos probably fill up the whole school or something. And I really should stop thinking about him. But everything I do is connected to him. My future is connected to his. As a child, I got cast for the new brand of super soldiers. Tony's father was one of the main people who were working on the project though he was only sixteen years old. I was fifteen, and yes, though I'm sixteen now, that is a long time ago. One of the tests we had to do went wrong. The serum that was inserted in our veins got frozen, stopping out blood flow. A lot of the boys I knew died because of it. I was the only one who wasn't harmed, at least not that bad. When I woke up, people told me it was the year 2000. I got homeschooled till the start of this year, because there were too many changes for me to adapt to.

And now I am living at the Stark's and going to this school that the Stark family had built. It is extremely high-tech. Every table in every classroom has their own tablet-computers. And in every classroom you can login on your own account to get your notes from the past lesson and stuff like that. Apart from that it is just a normal school in this time.

"Hey Steve!" Oh god, not again. Tony is standing right behind me. He starts to lean on my shoulders, kind of hanging over me to grab the box of fries that is standing on my lunch plate. "You don't mind, do you?" What the hell can I do? If I would stand up to him, which I knew I could, I would have to face the rest of his gang too. I was positive I could not stand up to them. There are nine of them, all of them part of the football team. "Yeah, whatever.." I just mumble in reply. I am getting up almost the same second. It doesn't really matter that I have to buy a new one. Tony is practically the guy paying for it anyways, or at least his father is. Since my parents died, Howard sort of took his role as my guardian. I live at their house but I almost have a whole wing to myself so it doesn't really feel like that.

When I wait in the line I feel that Tony's eyes are still on me. I try to ignore it but I look back anyway. His eyes are kind of magnetic or something. He just smiles and stalks away with his friends, never giving them any of the fries. When one of them tries to take one, Tony smacks his hand away. It kind of surprises me that someone can be so annoying yet have so many friends. When my fries are ready I only have three minutes before class starts again. My class is on the fourth floor. It takes about five minutes to get there. I look at the delicious golden fries, stick three in my mouth and then leave the box on one of the deserted tables with a longing look on my face. My stomach rumbles when I swing my backpack over my shoulder and get to the staircases.

"Stevey!" I turn around immediately when I hear his voice. I know what is about to happen and at this moment I really don't feel like it. I'm hungry and I want to go home. "Is this never growing old?" I sneer back. I'm really starting to lose my peace with him. "Yeah, you're right." Tony says and I'm confused. Where did that came from? It actually sounds honest. "It is old indeed. About fifty years or something." Tony grins at his friends who start snickering though probably more than half of them didn't have a clue what that was about. "Really? Age jokes again? How very mature, Tony." Something inside me snaps. I don't know why exactly but this was the final straw. I can't stand it that he had changed so much since we went to the same school. Tony had felt like a brother for quite some time and now all of that was gone. "I hope I don't have to remind you that when you have my age, you will look a whole lot less pretty than this." I smile when I see Tony's eyes narrow a little. He knows I'm right. He knows it and isn't the slightest bit happy about it. "That's what I thought." I add when Tony keeps his mouth shut and I walk into the classroom, taking my normal place beside the window where no one ever tries to bother me, not even the teacher.

When I get home later that day - I never travel with Tony - the guy is already at home. He probably had called someone with a shiny car or a helicopter to pick him up. I walked, I always did. It cleared my mind. And that was something I needed really hard these days. It really bothered me how he could be so mean when a few months ago he had been just awesome an cool. It was frustrating. I throw my bag off somewhere in the hallway and head straight for the kitchen, guessing Tony's probably in his room or something. He wasn't, of course. Mister perfect needed to be in the kitchen, just my fucking luck. "Heeeey Steve." His voice entirely too smug. "What?" I snap before I can stop myself. I open the fridge to get a soda and partly because it keeps me from looking at him. "Pass me a drink, would you?" "I am not a freaking butler, Tony!" This time I do look at him and guessing by his shocked look, my eyes spit fire. "Whoah, calm down, big fellow." He raises his hands defensively. My eyes narrow. "Don't call me that." One joke about the age and everything that happened around it was enough for one day. There were a few moment where we just stare at each other silently. Tony, of course, needs to break it. His eyes were already shifting away. "But are you going to get me that drink?" "You..!" I clench my jaw together to keep myself from hitting anything and that is exactly the moment when Howard comes in. "Everything alright in here, Steve?" Even though I'm so much younger than him, he still talks to me like he used to back in the days. "It's all right." I keep my glare at Tony the whole time, though. "I'm going to the gym." And I walk away, tipping the can of soda in the air like a 'cheers' towards Tony. I can't help but feel a little victorious when I see him sulk.

Here the promised timeline:

Howard is born: 1931

Steve is born: 1932

Steve gets frozen: 1947

Tony gets born: 1984

Steve gets unfrozen: 2000

If things are still weird, don't be afraid to leave a message or review ^^


End file.
